Love For A Brother
by Magarmy
Summary: Ichigo is depressed about his brake up with his girlfriend. it is up to his sisters to cheer him up.


AN: Magarmy here. My wife and I wrote this fic, hope you enjoy. Lets get this show on the road.

* * *

My sisters are two beautiful girls. Yuzu and Karin have been my closest friends all my life. This increased with the death of our parents. We come to rely on each other for everything. Little did I know that sense of closeness would increase after one night.I am Ichigo. I am the oldest kid, at twenty-five. I am six foot, three and a big man. I've done weightlifting since I was in my early teens. I have a few trophies to show my work hasn't been in vain.I have always been the 'man about the house'. That role included taking care of and protecting the girls as the patriarch. I had no warning that soon those responsibilities would lead to the is the middle-child at twenty-three. She actually adopted. Her parents were close friends of ours. When her family was killed in a tragic accident, she became part of our stands 5'11 and has straight, blond hair, which trails down past a set of soft, pale shoulders.

She has a set of 34C's that is nicely set off by a slender frame that includes narrow hips and a really tight ass. My sister also has a set of dark brown eyes to die for. Karin is the baby-sister at twenty. At times the coolest girl a man would want to be around. Then she can be the biggest bitch that I have ever met!Karin stands 5'4. She's got crystal blue eyes, long black hair. My little sister has the most beautiful smile in the world. A set of 32B breasts are perfectly proportioned for the petite body they set day that changed my life began when I came home from work to see them setting in the living room. I wasn't expecting to seem them before the holidays. Both of my sister's are in college. Yuzu is working on a master's and Karin just is in third year of earning a bachelor's. I had already achieved a degreed. So they are off at school mostly. I lived in the family home. It was actually too big but I didn't want to give it up. "What's up, Guys?" I wondered surprised."We figured you'd might want some company," Yuzu responds."We'd just heard about you breakin' up with Orihime," Karin had been my girlfriend since seventh grade. She and I had just had the biggest fight ever. Heated words were exchanged. It led to me walking out. I have a temper and sometimes it takes over! I was really feeling down over the breakup. I could use a shoulder to lean on. I had no intentions to disturb them at school. They must have heard about the separation from friends. I was really glad they had showed up. "You two should return to your classes," I dismiss, "I can handle this problem myself."

"Hey, Grizzly," Karin coos, "Let your sisters cheer you up." My little sister always called me "Grizzly". It was a pet name because she says I'm a bear because of my temper and how protective I can be. Besides, it always brings forth a smile when she says gave me a hug around the waist. I'm almost a foot taller. She then nudged me down and placed a soft kiss on the lips. Yuzu then came to my other side. She placed a kiss on my lips after I kissed Karin. Those brown eyes sparkle with thought. I knew they had a plan. They wouldn't give up or go away until I gave in. Besides, like I said, I needed them around. "OK," I concede, "Whatcha got in mind?""We're gonna get ya outta your funk," Yuzu states."OK," I puzzle, "Where are we going?" "Out!" they both say in dragged me into the bedroom to select what I was going to wear. My sisters always have had a better fashion sense than I. I'm a wear plaid shirts and blue jeans sort of guy. To my surprise my sisters picked out an outrageous outfit to wear. A white and black-stripped shirt, pleated, Khaki-green pants with matching suspenders. A pair of bright red socks rounded out the attire. I looked absurd! They said that was the purpose. It was so I could leave reality tonight. They, on the other hand, dress to kill. Both were both sexy and classy. I had to remember these foxes were my sisters!Yuzu was wearing a tight blue dress cut just above the knees. She also had on a set of silver open-toed sandals with one-inch heels that lifted a tight ass. They enhanced a set of already long gorgeous legs. Karin was wearing the classic little black dress with matching two-inch pumps. Red lipstick and long red flowing hair pulled to one side increased her women where hot! They were so sexy I had a hard on! These were my sisters and they were affecting me this way? I needed to get laid!The girls would not tell me where we were going. All they say was to relax. The night was on them! Tonight I would be the pimp and they were the hookers.

* * *

I was more than willing to let them take charge this night. We went to a really popular restaurant in Houston. One needed reservations just to get reservations! This wasn't a problem for Karin. She had helped one of the owner's kids get thorough a couple of tough math courses in college. He was indebted to her. So we had no problem getting a great table. "What's up for tonight?" I ask, "What's with dinner? Why are you two bein' so nice to me? What are you buildin' up to?" "Can't we just take our 'favorite' brother out to dinner without there bein' an ulterior motive?" Yuzu coyly responds."How much money do'ya need?" I ask lightly."No!" Karin assures placing a hand on mine, "We just wanna take you out for dinner.""Really?" I ask. "You're not fuckin' with me?""No, honestly," Yuzu agrees, "We're just bein' lovin' sisters."We left the restaurant and headed out to do some dancing and partying. The club we went to was playing swing music. Yuzu and I had been dance partners ever since our mother put us together for a contest in elementary school.

We had gotten pretty good as a band was really hot that night. The crowd was charged with electricity. We showed our stuff off all across the floor. Karin found a partner and joined us. It was a fantastic three AM we closed down the club. We were ready to head home by then. My sisters managed to make me feel good tonight and get me back in the groove. I didn't need Orihime got back to the car. Drove home and tiredly entered the house. It had been a long, unplanned but fun went off to our respective rooms to get ready for bed. We all happened to meet in the bathroom, to brush teeth, wash faces and pee. We said good night and I went into my room and closed my door. About a half an hour later, I heard footsteps walking across the hallway floor. The house had been in the family for three generations. It was showing its age. The creaking floors always announced who was moving around. I figured one of the girls had to go to the bathroom, until I heard a knock on my door."Can I come in?" Yuzu asks, through the door."Sure, baby," I grant.

She comes into the room wearing a short blue nightshirt. It stops just below her crotch. Bending over would give a guy quite a show. The door closes behind her."All this activity this evening has gotten me going," she states, "I'm kinda itchy.""Come over here an' I'll scratch your back," I offer. I set up keeping myself covered. I usually slept with shorts on. Tonight was in the glides over to me. Yuzu places herself on the bed leaning into me. I rub between the shoulder blades. The feel of the soft, warm skin was enjoyable."No," Yuzu suddenly says lifting the nightshirt, "that's not where it itches." A wiry haired taboo pussy was exposed. "It itches down here," she act shocked the hell out of me! I was speechless. Conventional morality dictated I should protest. Yet the sight was beautiful."Yuzu-," I start to say when her mouth goes over mine. It was a warm gentle kiss. I instantly got a hard-on!"C'mon, Grizzly," Yuzu coos, "I saw ya dick get hard while we talked. I want ya to make me cum." She adds hotly, "I've always wanted to feel you in me." She looks at me, pouting. I have always been a sucker for that look! 'No' was never uttered when that look was really didn't matter. I've wanted this as much as her.

I just never realized the lust had been mutual."Alright," I easily concede whispering to my, now-naked, tall sister, "We should keep it quiet." I caution, "We don't want to wake up Karin." She climbs under the covers. Lying next to me her hand immediately wraps around my large rod. She starts to stroke a very erect penis. "Ohhhhhh," I moan, feeling my sister's hand on my growing meat."I learned how to do this from watchin' you, Bro," Yuzu huskily reveals, "I used to love watchin' you play with yourself." Stroking me fully she hisses, "You'd get all nice an' hard. You'd get so big an' smooth an' red." Continuing the masturbation, she hotly re-plays, "An' you'd get so quiet just before shootin' cum all over your big chest." She confesses in a whisper, "I've always wanted to run up to you an' lick ya clean." Yuzu tells, stroking me faster, " That used to get me so hot. I'd had go to my bedroom an' fingers-fuck myself." I know I probably shouldn't have, but she was so hot and beautiful. Plus there was that damn expression. I had to take her. She was too irresistible!I tell her we were going to fuck. Still, she had to be quiet! We didn't want to wake up Karin.I roll Yuzu over onto her back. Her knees were brought up to a full chest. We start by me rubbing a set of erect nipples. I look at the firm, rounded breasts for a minute. They were tan with dark colored nubs. She had such magnificent breasts. I begin sucking on them. I knew that I could get a whole one into my mouth. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" she almost hand was place over her mouth as I continued to suck, lick, nibble and kiss the beautiful little buds. Yuzu body starts to shake. I could tell my sister was hot to trot. I start a flickering tongue down a flat belly. I stop and tease a cute belly button.

This got a squeal from her. "Oh please, big brother," she hotly moans, "Do that again."I did."Yeeeeeeiiiiiii," she squeals again.I move my lips and tongue further down my sister's tight, firm body. I could feel the heat emanating from a hot honey hole. I stare at the forbidden protruding cunt lips. They were pink and glistening. I knew no more foreplay was needed.I lean in close to the taboo soft vaginal lips. Yuzu' pussy shined from the moisture of sweat and her own sex juices. My tongue went right over the vaginal folds. I pull apart the hot lips to see a little clit sticking out. I had to taste it.I delicately lick my way up one lip, then other. She gasps over and over again as I lap the entire outside. My tongue drives in."Oh God!" she moans, "Eat me alive, big brother!"I love being cheered on! I threw a set of athletic, slender legs over my shoulders. I wash and lap at an engorged clit with gusto. My nervous tongue licks deeply a pink, wet cunt."Ichigo!" she moan, "Omigod! Ichigo!" Yuzu hunched into my mouth. Fuck! That feels soooo Gawddamn gooooooood!""Mmmmmmmmmmh, Yuzu," I asks, between licks of a very flowing pussy, "What is it about ya I can't resist?"I plaster my mouth over the drooling love box.

My mouth greedily begins sucking away on the jutting clit. I nibble on the sensitive skin."ichiiiii!" Yuzu wailed, "Tongue fuck my slutty hole!" She arches into my mouth squealing, "Eat your whore sister's cunt raw!"I became incredibly turned on by hearing my sister swear like that. It was a first for me! She continues to pant and groan as I nibble on the blood-engorged clit. My middle finger then inserts into the taboo pussy."Oh god! Oh god! Oh good Gooooooood!" she howls, "That's fuckin' incredible!"I slurp noisily on her pussy. I love my sister so much. Her thighs clamp onto the side of my head as a set of firm hips thrust into my face."Ichigo!" she announces in a moan, "I'm gonna cum! God ichi! You're makin' me cum so haaaaaard!" Athletic hips gyrate and hump wildly. "Unnngh! Ah! Ahhh! Ahhhhhhh!" she wails with eyes closed, "Aiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!"Yuzu thrash around uncontrollably on the bed. Then that beautiful body tonic suddenly. My breathing temporarily cut off by the pressure of the taunt thighs on my face. She lets up and I raise my pussy-drenched face and smile."God, that was so hot Ichi!" she pants, "You look so fuckin' hot covered in my pussy cream. She lay there.

Her beautiful body shines with sweat. A set of firm breast heaves and rises wonderfully. I wanna suck you off," she suddenly whispers."Oh Yuzu," I hotly agree, "Yes! Suck me."She rolls over between my legs. A set of dark eyes sparkles while ogling my cock. My sister then places gentle kisses on my stiff rod."I can't wait to taste you," she hotly says rubbing my hard cock in a circular motion over an angelic face.I wait anxiously to feel those taboo lips wrap around my cock. Her hand grabs my hard shaft and gives it a squeeze. Thrill waves ripple all through me. "I think I'm gonna make up for the years we should've been doin' this!" she teases looking up at me."Now that's the thinkin' I like," I say grabbing the long brunette hair in my hands.I felt my cock enter a warm mouth. Full lips wrap tightly around it sucking tenderly. My head jerks back feeling the incredible oral loving. Her lips suck on the tip of my dick slurping up all the precum. She inhales my rod to the root. I feel the moisture of the forbidden mouth shower my cock in delight. I move her head back and forth to the rhythm that pleases me. A set of deep brown eyes looks up lovingly. I stare back in the same matter. She continues to make my cock vibrated in pleasure. The room fills with the loud smacking sounds of oral loving. "Yes baby," I groan, "Suck big brother's cock," I moan breathlessly, "Are'ya gonna let your big brother cum in your mouth?" .

* * *

A blond head nodded 'yes'. Yuzu starts sucking harder. She speeds up the head bobbing. The fast pace encourages me to cum hard. I wanted to shoot my first load in her cunt. It was too late. I felt hard spurts of cum bursting out of my cock and racing into her mouth. "Oh god! Omigod!" I wail, "I'm cummin'! I'm explodin'! I'm cummin' hard!"I saw Yuzu flinch while tasting the first shot of sperm. My sister managed to swig it all down. Not a drop escapes.I left my rod in her mouth making sure all the sperm went down her throat. My cock still didn't soften. I knew it wouldn't until after I fucked my sister's pussy. I held on to the long hair gripping it tightly as the orgasm intense. I slowly let my grip go as she moves up kissing my body me big brother!" she huskily moan, "Fuck your baby sis. She's wanted your big brother cock for soooo long!"I was so shocked by the incestuous words. I just leer over that taboo pubic thatch. I lick my pussy juice covered lips."I want ya inside of me now," Yuzu whispers rubbing a wet pussy against my ever-hard cock, "Your sister needs you in her hot cunny."I was delighted to oblige my sibling. She lay back with legs spread. I slowly push a stiff rod inside of the sweltering cunt. I've never felt a tighter love hole. Yuzu was hotter now than ever. The taboo pussy sealed around my stiff shaft. It sucks on the plunging cock was already hypersensitive. The forbidden cunt's inner walls adhered tightly.

It felt like heaven to me."Ugh! Ughh! Ughhhh!" she moans with each pleasure fell into a nice rhythm. It was a patient fuck. It was a loving fuck."My god, Ichigo," she moan thrusting hips back with each of the strokes, "You're so good." With a hiss she groans, "So fuckin' gooooood!""Your cunt is the finest I've ever had, Sis," I reply going as deep as possible, "It's so perfect. It's my perfect pussy.""I'm your perfect pussy, baby," Yuzu moan louder lifting legs wide, "Don't stop! Fuck me, baby!" Tightening the grip, she groans, "I love your cock inside of me!" My hot sister pants, "I want us to be fuckin' all the time, Ichigo!" My lusting sibling beseeches hotly, "Say you'll let your sister be one of your regular cunts!"Yuzu' hips were lifting off the sheets with each withdrawal. She moves a set of slender arms up around my neck. I never wanted my cock to leave this boiling pussy. "Oh Gawd, Sis!" I pant with faster strokes, "You'll be my number one cunt!" I growl, "You're already my finest piece o' ass!" Feeling the climax rising, I shout into the room, "You're my special whore, sis!""I'm cummin'!" Yuzu squeals, "I'm cummin' hard!" Tightening the crossed legs around my neck, she confesses loudly, "I love you so much, Ichigo!""Yes! Yesssss! Yesssss!" I wail as the hot cum explode inside the taboo pussy, "You're one heavenly fuck!"The waves of climaxing became stronger with each ripple. My cock pulsated wildly. I drive deeply with abandoned lust."I love you, Yuzu!" I profess with an ecstasy filled voice, "You're my best ever piece o' ass!"My cock throbs. Her cunt vibrates. We locked into a deep French kiss as our sweaty bodies were controlled with the upsurging climaxes.

The French kiss grows with passion. Our tongues dance a tango. Our hands trace the other's breaking the kiss, Yuzu immediately looks down at my cock. It was hard and ready to go. It was pulsating with tension."You ever gonna git enough of my pussy, Bro," Yuzu giggle."You ever going to stop bein' a good fuck?" I quip then, the door opens. "Hey," Karin starts to say," Would you guys be quiet in here, I-." Then she saw us on the bed. "What the fuck are you two doin' in here?"Yuzu and I froze! We didn't know what Karin would think about us fooling around. We needn't have worried our little sister then got an impish smile on a very pretty face. "You've been ballin'," she observes biting a bottom lip, "That's kinky." The hot sister then asks in a little girl manner, "Can I stay?""I dunno," I fringed doubt. Then looking at Yuzu I quip, "Think our kid sister deserves to be here?""Oh," Yuzu plays along, "I don't see why not." Karin then removes a short robe. A skimpy nightie went flying over her head and off. There were no panties. My little black hair sister jumps into bed with us."What'd I miss?" she questions."I just had a good first an' second cum," Yuzu responds. "Oh, yeah?" Karin asks, "How was it?""Really great," Yuzu sighs."I'll give you one," I tease my little sister, "if you think you can be a good girl for it!""I can be a good girl," Karin coos spreading a pair of small legs."I believe our little sister," Yuzu hotly suggests, "wants to meet your tongue, Bro." My one sister was encouraging me to have sex with my other sister. Damn! I was rock hard! This was erotica extreme!Yuzu moves off the bed and into a nearby chair. She smiles. I knew what she wanted. My tall sexy sibling was playing voyageur. "Karin," I murmur lowering my body to put my head between those small thighs, "your pussy looks so delicious". She raises herself up on elbows to watch. A set of blue eyes was full of wanton and need. I kissed the slender thighs softly already slightly tasting some of forbidden sweet nectar that had oozed out. The sex odor grows stronger as I move closer to my sibling's pussy. It smells so fresh and innocent. I couldn't wait to taste her all. I needed the tang of that sweet nectar on my tongue.I spread a set of pink pussy folds open as a blood engorged clit pop out. It was so wet. I look at the taboo pussy hole feeling my cock twitch. I insert one finger slowly inside the pretty cunt. She immediately squirms. Her hands were on a set of pert breasts playing with stiff nipples.

I gave Yuzu a quick glance. She was sitting with both long legs over the chair arms. Two darting fingers work a marvelous clit. My sexy brunette sister was enjoying the 's pussy was unbelievably tight. It felt warm and extremely moist as my finger slide in and out of it. I decide to place another finger in to ready it for my cock. I hear soft moans as the second digit goes it. "Ooooh!" she whimpers, "It feeeeels sooooooo nice." I moved my fingers in and out of my sister's tight cunt faster and faster making her wriggle on the bed. I loved the way the taboo cunt felt. I was going full speed by the time I knew it. She groans in a shaky voice."Ichigo!" she blurts out, " Oh gawd! I'm gonna cum!""Yes baby let big brother mak'ya cum!" I hiss.I felt Karin's pussy hole tighten as the petite body quivers in delight. She humps and gyrates blindly on my digits. A small, tight ass lifts off the sheets."Of all that's holy!" she squeals, "This is so wonderful!""Oh you two are so beautiful!" Yuzu' voice moans.I looked over to see my other sister cumming on her fingers.

Warm juices coat the skin of the digits. It was an extremely erotic vision.I look back at Karin. Her eyes were closed. She was bathing in the thrills my fingers were causing. I knew it was time. I dove my head down between the slender thighs. I hungrily lick her pussy."Oh Ichigo!" she wails, feeling my tongue for the first time, "Oh my sweet brother!" My lips wrap tightly around the swollen clit while sucking. I clamp my hands on a set of small hips to prevent too much wriggling. I kept taking turns licking and sucking on the blood-engorged skin. "I'm gonna cum!" she groans in pleasure, "Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum hard!" Karin screams as I greedily eat her out.I could feel the taboo body tighten again as I stuck my tongue inside the quivering hole. Forbidden fluids drip onto my tongue. Her little body twisted side-to-side as while juices gush. "Omigod!" she wails, "I'm cummmin'!" Gasping, she squeals, "Iiiiiiiiieeeeeee!"I was lap at all of the escaping love nectar. It flows out of my sister's cunt like water. Her cum tastes incredible. It was such a sweet indescribable taste. Soon she completely was overcome with a climaxic wave. Her mouth forms a silent scream.I felt her legs weaken as I put them down over my shoulders. I lick the remaining juices from her thighs. She completely went flaccid. Both my sisters had now cum by my tongue."It's time you fucked your biological sister like you did your adopted sis," the panting Yuzu coos. I could plainly see she had jerked herself to a cum. A set of dark brown eyes showed a lust. Yuzu wanted to see the real incest between Karin and I. "Oh my," Karin hotly remarks, "I'm gettin' soggy seconds tonight?""Not only that," Yuzu tease, "You need to get down an' become your big brother's bitch now."Karin's blue eyes sparkle mischievously while getting on hands and knees. A little ass was offered up for use. She even had a beautiful asshole!I grasp my hard cock and place the big, stiff head at the entrance to the hot, taboo pussy. I push in slowly until just the head was inside the close-fitting vagina. It felt so warm and tight. I almost shot off right then and there. Karin pushes back. It was just enough to get my attention off the orgasmic sensation running through my rod. Her twat tensed!I start to thrust my hips against the petite ass. I plow into the hungry cunt! With each thrust my balls would swing and bump into a protruding clit.

* * *

She tightens as it was giving some extra jolts a very fuckable body! "Please make me cum!" Karin pants, "Please make your sister cum like no man has ever before!""God yes I will," I huff back, "I'll make your little pussy quiver with love!""Omigod! Ichigo! Ichioooooooor!" she screams. I knew she was starting to cum. I wanted this to be the hottest fuck Karin had ever received. I hump faster."Omigod! Oh good God!" Karin wails. It was a fast and hard climax. My sister's body was vibrating to the waves of pleasure. She shook with pure delight."Grab my balls an' rub 'em, Yuzu!" I taller sister was quick to respond. I felt the feathery touches of long fingers on my ball sac. It was the final sensation needed! "Karin!" I screamed blindly as a huge load blast into the warm forbidden pussy. "Ah! Aahhhhh! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" I grunt pushing as deep as physically possible into my little rushing sperm set Karin off again. The spasms from the tight vaginal walls were making my dick even harder. So I pump with unabated passion while a middle finger massage a blood-engorged clit. Both were overcome with unrestricted lust."Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee eeeee!" Karin shrieks multi-climaxing. She collapses forward. I fall next to her. Both of us were breathing deeply in quick rolls to one side and smiles. We then kiss deeply. She looks down at my semi hard cock. "Well, bro," she coos, "it seems your sex machine isn't quite out of gas." She looks at me with a grin. "What do'ya think I should do next?" she quizzes licking a pair of red lips.

"Well," I respond, taking the hint, "That a pair of lips would go really nice around it now.""I'll second that!" Yuzu chirps in returning to the chair, "Our brother has wonderful tastin' cum!"Karin scoots down my body. A small hand captures my re-rising cock. I could feel warm breaths as her head went hot little black haired sibling catches it in an anxious mouth. My sister sucks it in quickly! A hot tongue massages my raging tool. "Sweet Mother-of-Pearl!" I gasp, "Sis, you're one experienced bitch!"With my hands on her head, Karin moves up and down on the stiff shaft. She would leave my cock long enough to suck and kiss the balls. "I've been wantin' you to cum in my mouth for some time now," Karin confesses. "I've always loved you like this Ichigo." My incestuous sister inhales the forbidden cock to the balls. She hums consistently. Karin again massaging the stiff shaft with that very practiced tongue. I start humping with slow rhythms. I didn't want to aggravate the gage reflex. I want to prolong this action. Face fucking my sister was just too hot. I'm getin' ready to cum!" I announce. Karin picked up the pace of head bobbing on my stiff cockshaft. "I'm gonna cum!" I wraps arms around my lower back. The humming increases.

"I'm cummmmmming!" I yell. A wad of sperm unloads into my sister's mouth. Karin sucks up the forbidden cum like a vacuum cleaner. She even continues to suck and lick me after I had completely ejaculating. "That's the sweetest cum I've ever tasted," she continues to lick my hard organ clean."You're one fine cocksucker, Sis." I then remark with a smile, "I betcha there been a few of guys left happy because of your mouth.""Actually my mouth only touches very special cocks," Karin says with a sly grin "An' only one other has ever had that pleasure." She hotly notes, "An' that was only for practice!"I pick her up by the shoulders. We lock into a French kissed deeply. Our groins rub together. My cock was returning to a hard rod. Her nipples where like little stones."Fuck me again, Ichi," Karin huskily request, "Make your little sister cum lik'a a leaky faucet."I gently push the slender legs apart and move my body between them. I thought about putting my lips onto the forbidden cunny again. But I decide to I placed my cock against the opening of glistening pussy.

I lower my face to small right breast. As I begin to suck on an erect nipple, a quick thrust my hard cock burst up into the wet vagina. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she wails quickly wrapping sensuous legs around my back. "Ohmyyyyyyyyygoooooooood," she cries out loudly, "Ooooooohhhhh!" she moans helplessly. I pound the forbidden cunt unmercifully. The intensity of our lust builds as we hump forcefully against one other. This had turned into a malevolent act of sexual intercourse."Of all that's holy!" she grunts, "I never want to go without your gorgeous cock!" Karin shouts into the room, "I mean I never want not be fuck by my brother!" she then screams, "Iiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee!"Karin had several petite climaxes as we hump. Each of the orgasms was more sensual than the last. It made it even tougher for me to hold mine back. I begin to pump the taboo vagina as hard as humanity possible.

There was no way that I could hold back mine back now! My lustful fulfillment had arrived. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I groan through clinched teeth as the hot sperm boiled upward."Fuck me!" Karin pants, "Fuck me as hard as you can, Bro!" she gasps, "Please! Please!" My little sister begs breathlessly. "I'm cummin'! I'm explodin' so hard!" she cries as her whole body arch upward."Oooooooooooooohhhhh!" I wail as the powerful orgasm rushes over me, "Oh mutherfuckkkkkkk!" My hot juices spew and into the dark wetness of her cunt. I felt the hot sperm repeatedly pumps into her cunt. The forbidden pussy sealed around my invading shaft."Ohmigod!" I grunt, "You're a fantastic fuck, Sis!"I knew I had ejaculated a huge amount of cum into Karin's cunt. It was a very potent blast. I could see little stars forming in the back of my eyes. We both collapse simultaneously.

We both lay wrap tightly together as the orgasms subsided. I softly suck on a hard nipple as her breathing soft moans made me feel this was a very special moment for Karin. She had given me a very private and vulnerable part of her soul. From now on I would be much more than just her brotherI felt my cock slip from the bald, wet cunt. I softly move down her body and begin to kiss the skin of the slender inner thigh. I could see small traces of my own juices on the glistening cunt lips. Something special had happened between us that no one else other than Yuzu would understand. I reluctantly got set up on knees. I look down at Karin as she lay there, nude and freshly fucked. My little sister's eyes were still closed.I then peer over at Yuzu. She was still positioned straddled legged in the chair. Her eyes were closed as well. My adopted sibling was bathing in the afterglow of a masturbation session.I wondered if I would ever feel total sexual completeness and intimacy with someone other than my sisters. My own sisters, who have made me feel more like a man than I ever had before. They show me something about myself that for so long I was searching for.I fell next to the now sleeping Karin. She automatically rolls over onto my chest. A few minutes Yuzu joins us. She too, cuddled on my chest. Soon the three of us were sound asleepSometime later I was awoken by the sounds of sighs and moans. I open my eyes slowly. The unexpected vision brought my cock to attention immediately. My beautiful sisters were fucking! They were making love and pleasing each other. The erotic sight of two sexy women bringing each other to a cum was happening just a few inches away! My sisters were locked in a deep passionate kiss. Their firm and naked bodies were rubbing against one another. This was a total surprising idea my siblings were bisexual, muchless lovers, never occurred. Their actions left no doubt this was not the first time. It was obvious they had a long history judging by the way they were going at each other.

Yuzu was the dominated lover in this session. Long finger slid between Karin's warm pussy lips. It explores the glistening pink skin with slow meticulous touches. Her mouth covers one of the small, petite tits."Oooooh!" Karin sighs, "Can'ya mouth be any better?""Little sis," Yuzu says huskily while kissing a long neck, "my mouth is so good 'cause your body is so tender.""Fuck me, Yuzu," Karin moans enjoying the skilled digit, "Please me, baby!" She looks over at me and winks."Don't I always please you?" my sexy sibling hotly asks shoving a middle finger deep into our sister's wet cunt."Ahhhhhhhh!" Karin groans louder arching into the pleasure-making digit.A pair of slender legs automatically open. Karin was a whore to thrill. I could see how excited she was being seduced by our sister while her brother watches. This extended the taboo love to a new level."You horny lil' bitches!" I remarks holding a very hard rod, "How long hav'a been givin' up the nookie to each other?""For about two years now." Yuzu groans asking, "Isn't that so, Sis?" "Yes!" she agrees holding her sibling's bobbing head, "It's been two wonderful years!"Yuzu gently pulls Karin into a more accessible position. A pair of small legs easily opens wider. My older sister's eyes widen with the sight of the taboo wet cunt."I'll save some for ya, Bro," Yuzu lustfully promise tenderly opening the younger sister's legs wider."Ya better!" I lightly remarks.A warm, long tongue licks the sensitive lips in quick darts. It goes deeper into the love canal with a determine design to taste all of the forbidden, hot pussy. It laps from the top to the bottom of the beautiful bald slit."Ohhhhhhh!" Karin groans, "Iiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!"She then opens wider.

Slender legs then wrap around the big sister's shoulders. A flailing red mane says she was exhilarated! Yuzu was teasing and pleasing at the same older sister capture an engorge clit with teeth. The oversensitive tissue was licked and lapped. A directed finger travels up the ass crack to the tight, pink anus."Sweet Jesus!" the bowing Karin shouts at the feeling of the penetrating digit, "Oh gawd! You're such'a' fuckin' tease!""This is no tease, sweet lips," Yuzu hiss between licks, "This is lovin', baby!"The finger twists and turns past the sphincter. It pumps in jerky movements. The anus tightens and flexes with the pounding."Ahhhhhhh!" Karin groans taller sibling shoves Karin's groin deeper onto a greedy mouth. Yuzu French kisses the cunt with a dashing and flipping tongue. The sister's love juices sucked and drank hungrily."Oh god! Oh god! Oh goooood!" Karin wails arching more into the ravenous mouth, "Ohmigod!" The small redhead lifts a pair of quivering hips off the sheets. She rubs a wetting pussy into the pleasuring making mouth. A taunt ass wiggles against the probing finger. Yuzu' technique was bringing a climax quickly."You eat her, Yuzu!" I hotly encourage while stroking a very hard rod, "You our little sister cum!"Karin," Yuzu pants between licks, "You're so delicious!"The sexy taller sister buries a lustful tongue deeper. A pumping finger pushes harder.

All of my younger sister's holes were vibrate uncontrollably."Ahhhhhhhhh!" Karin moans louder, "Oooooooooooooo!" she groans rotating a set of trim hips to Yuzu' pleasure making sexy tall sibling sucks the leaking fluids starvingly. She plummets a middle finger deeper. She wants her younger sister to be exhausted before they were done! "I'm gonna cum!" Karin announces tightening legs around Yuzu, "I'm gonna climax hard!""Bring it on, little girl!" Yuzu breathing was as heavily as my sisters were. I never suspected they were such hotties. I had no inkling they were like this. It was wild! It was erotica I've never thought I would ever be part removes the finger from the anus. Then both hands clasp the firm thighs lifting them higher. A very wet and taboo pussy was totality expose to the big brunette's rocks and contorts to the joy-making tongue. She pushes to feel every inch of the older sister's mouth against a climaxing cunt. I watch as the petite body shakes from delight as the pleasure waves ripples."Iiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Karin yells, "Ooooooooooooooo!"She then goes limp. My little sister laid panting and stroking the long dark mane. Words try to come out but the short gasps prevent formation of a sentence. "That's the finest tastin' cunt I've had in years!" Yuzu pants."That's because it's a family pussy you're eatin'," Karin hotly looks over at me with a face shining from forbidden juices. She grins broadly seeing me holding a raging dick. A pair of ruby lips was licked slowly."Sis," Yuzu remarks not removing a set of dark eyes from my tool, "I think our brother's cock could use some lovin'."

"I agree with you totality, my hot sister," Karin concurs little sister was the first to twist around to face the taboo hard cock. Yuzu follows by shifting around so she was face-to-cock. Each was on either side of my stiff rod. They kiss around the hard dick. My lusting sisters start to slide up and down it. It was marvelous! Karin wraps small digits around my thick cock. My little sister gently massages it. Yuzu' long fingers interlaced through Karin's. Together they slowly milk me from root to tip. A large droplet of milky pre-semen forms on the engorged cock head.I could feel the difference as the two of them lick and kiss the long, hard rod. Yuzu on the right, her tongue soft, moves slowly almost hesitant. Karin's tongue to the left was eager and insistent, licking slurping up and down the erect shaft. Karin stop to suck one of my balls all the way into a hot little mouth. Yuzu flipped a long mane of hair back and leans forward. My taller sister gently captures the cockhead between a set of hot lips. "Oooooooo," Yuzu moans on the purple helmeted cockhead."Oh sweet everything!" I gasp at the then places the very tip of a flickering pink tongue to the seeping juices. My cock head wiggle to the feel. She draws back a long white string of pre-semen. Karin leans in and touches her tongue to Yuzu'. The thread hung suspended between my two lovely sisters' tongues. It suddenly broke away and disappears from sight. Karin moves toward Yuzu and their lips meet in a passionate tongue-lashing kiss. The erotic sight of my siblings kissing was occurring just inches in front of me.

* * *

My cock hardens even more with each passing second. The kiss becomes passionate and deep. Then they break it and set to the task of licking my stiff cock from bottom to top. Both of them would take turns kissing and nibbling on my retracted ball sac. First one of them would take me deep into her mouth for a few strokes, and then the other one would repeat the pleasure making action. I was push away each time I start to touch them. I was told to relax and enjoy it. My turn would come soon enough.I had never been completely dominated by two women before. Yuzu and Karin had absolute control of me. They would ease up everytime I came close to cumming. They would start again once the thrill waves would take in both of my balls. A lusting mouth would roll and tease them with a nervous tongue. She even bit down just a little causing pleasure at the point of would use a flickering tongue on the erect penis head. Often she would inhale the rigid rod half way and then slowly withdraw. All the time that little mouth would remain sealed on the shaft. They would switch positions once I was got comfortable. My sisters were enjoying putting their big brother such pleasure torture. They were fantastic!I could not take it any longer after almost a half an hour of this sweet agony. I held back my reaction to fool my teasing siblings. I waited to the last minute to say anything"Oh fuck!" I huskily groan, "Who wants some immoral cum?""I'm all ready for you, Grizzly," Karin says between licks."So am I, big brother." Yuzu challenges, also between licks, "Bring it on!" These sexy sirens hot lips were traveling up and down both sides of my rock hard cockshaft. My nuts rupture with a river of sperm rushing through the stiff cock. I had never felt such a strong sensation on release before.

"Oh fuck!" I howl as cum rockets into the air. "Open wide, my cock teasin' sisters! Hereeeeeee it comes!"They were cheek to cheek. A string of sperm launches between their beautiful faces. Then gob after gob of hot sticky cum spurts wildly. Drops splatter them both with massive amounts of sticky hot cum. They never move away from the exploding cock. Their faces were coated in cum. "Yuzu, you should clean it up first," Karin suggests swallowing in a husky voice, "After all, you're the older sister."Yuzu smiles and licks clean the younger sibling's face. Then Karin did the same for the older sister. The two women lock into another deep French begins to clean my cock with a wicked and vigorous tongue. Karin then surprises me. She flips over my body and drops between Yuzu' two curvy legs. She proceeded to lick a wiry haired cunt. The younger sister's tongue teases and laps a wet cunt slit from top to bottom. A pair of teeth nibbles and sucks on an engorged clit uninhibitedly. The hot black head push deeper on glistening pussy tries to stay in control.

It was a futile effort. She was unable to continued to suck on my stiff cock."Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she groans, then wail, "Ohhhhhhhmyyyyyy God!" She huffs, "I'm cummin'! I'm cumming hard! Ohhhhhmygod!" She squeals, "Iiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!" The tall brunette's body humps and gyrates on her sister's face. Her cunt leak juices over the younger sibling's mouth, jaw and neck and onto the sheets. "God!" she says in a hush voice, "That was good!"Yuzu went back slurping on my cock. Her head bobs quickly up and down my stiff shaft. Her mouth seals around the taboo pulsating dick firmly."Oh my, sis," I warns, "I'm gonna cum again! I'm gonna cum real hard!She inhales deeply as hot cum rush from a set of tight balls and into the experienced mouth. My sister did not loose a drop of the taboo juices. They gulp ravenously. Without missing a beat, Karin return to the previous position. My rigid rod remains the center of attention throughout the whole ritual. A pair of loving tongues wash and clean my cock. Hot mouths intermittingly would encapsulate my blood engorged dick head. I never lost a fraction of hardness until they relax." That has to be the most lovin' blowjob in history," I pant as my heartbeat returns to normal. "It's a cocksuckin' from your sisters who love you so much," Yuzu says resting a brunette head on my right shoulder. "We could give only that type of lovin', brother," Karin adds resting a red head on my left shoulder. "I think it's time we completed our sexy act," Karin speaks up in a more controlled voice."How's that?" I puzzle."It's time for you to give our asses love now," my redheaded sister announce hotly."Damn straight on that," Yuzu huskily states, "An' I think Karin should get your big cock first."

"You think she can handle it?" I wonder, "Hell, you think she wants it?""You tell me," Yuzu responds and points behind had, meanwhile, started to prepare by into rubbing some cream on a pink anus. She had removed a jar from the bedside stand and opened it. The label read cocoa butter.I loved butt fucking. I quickly shift around to my little sister. I help her prepare by working one, then two fingers into the little cute, pink hole. The sphincter begins to loosen up becoming accustomed to my cock was still slick from a combination love juices. It was more than lubricated. I stuck my dick head against Karin's puckered hole."Just push back when you're ready, Sis," I instruct in a soft voice. "I'm a little apprehensive, Ichi!" she admits honestly. "You're so big.""I won't hurt you," I sincerely promise, "Love should never hurt, baby." I heartened."You can do it, Karin," Yuzu promotes. "C'mon, sis," I encourage, "You'll like it." "I have no doubt you can take it up your wonderful asshole." Yuzu hotly eggs on kissing Karin, "Let's make this a total act of lovin' incest." Karin knew I would never hurt her intentionally. She trusts Yuzu as well. I felt the small ass back against my cock. My cock head pop into the tight anus. It slides pass the tight sphincter muscle. I heard Yuzu give a sympathy sigh."Oh my," Karin moans softly, "It feels really good." "This is such'a beautiful vision." Yuzu coos, and then suggests, "Move that little ass with his pumps." "Push it in, Brother," Karin groans raising a rounded ass higher, "Push it in all the way." We start bucking together, in perfect rhythm. Almost like we were dancing back at the club, earlier that night! It all seemed so I had cum in Karin's cunt already, I figured I'd be able to prolong my ejaculation for at least a half hour. "Why do'ya think I'd like that?" I wonder slowly pumping Karin's 's body was flexing to the rising pleasure waves. I knew she was ready to cum. I reach around and start to rub a protruding clit."Ohhhh, God!" my youngest sister utters through clenched teeth, "You feel so big back there."

"I'll pull out if it starts hurtin'," I remind out of concern for her comfort."No! No!" Karin huskily begs, "It feels great just where it is!" As a set of slender legs open wider, my little sister adds, "You can't hurt me ever."I extend both arms around the small body. My hands capture a set of petite breasts. Taking the hard, distended nipples between thumb and forefinger, I pull them both down and out, away from her body."Ooooooooo," she squeals. "That's a kinky hurt." Karin order, "Do that again, my big brother."I did it again. And the response was the same. Her little body jerks and shivers to sharp sensations."I'm so close," she hissed pushing back against my invading cock. "Pump deeper, dear brother." I ram harder but with control into Karin's bowels. I could feel her body begin to tense. The sphincter tightens and loosens intermittedly around my long cock as it plummets with steady rhythm."I'm cummin'!" Karin groans, "I'm givin' you a real piece of my ass!" Her little body flex and tonic. The red mane begins to flail back and forth with the waves of climaxic pleasures. She then wails insanely as a powerful climax arrived. As I start to pull out of Karin's ass."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I howl while pumping Karin's ass again.I shove my cock deep into my little sister's ass. She responds by pushing back. Soon the two of us were butt fucking without though of later. "Ooooooooooooo!" Karin screams, "Gawddamnit! That's fantastic! Fuck me, Ichi!""Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee eeee!" I could only yowl. The feeling was so different and yet so good! I explode into my sister's ass.

I shot a large amount of sperm into her bowels. Karin was also climaxing both collapse onto the bed, in a totally, orgasmic high! It was fantastic! Our bodies were covered with a sheet of a few minutes of us regaining our composure, Karin spoke, "Ichigo, please take Yuzu' ass now!" She sits up on one elbow asking little girl like, "Please fuck her ass good an' hard! Take my sister's ass like you did mine." A set of blue eyes said the girl was in lust. Karin was ready to just watch her siblings make love. To be honest, I was ready for Yuzu' ass.I look over a Yuzu. My beautiful leggy sister was already in position. A firm rounded, athletic ass was being offered. I quickly climb between the long curvy legs. I place a rigid cock head at the entrance of a brown anus. I push very slowly. I pause so the tight asshole could adjust. Once it relaxes, I continued to insert the entire length and girth of my cock. I was now up to my balls in my sister's ass. My hips press against the firm cheeks. I felt Yuzu squeeze me tighter with that athletic ass. "Hold it there for a minute, Baby," she whimpers while squeezing, "It feels so much bigger up my ass." She alternates between squeezing and relaxing that fine ass.

I had a feeling Yuzu was more experienced at butt fucking than Karin. It didn't matter both were terrific pieces of ass! "Please Big brother," she begs in a sex-hazed voice, "fuck my ass,"As My hands goes to the half globes of the perfect ass cheeks and squeeze, I heard Karin moan. She watch as my cock slowly went in and out of our sister's ass. She was teasing a set of hard slides over closer. She starts stroking Yuzu' wet clit. "Ooooooooooo," Yuzu moans loudly. Karin's fingers increase the intensity of the rubbing. The frequency of the Yuzu' moaning also picks up. I could see my little sis like controlling her big sister."Ichigo, pound her ass," Karin hotly states, "We'll make her cum with your big cock up her ass." I start pumping faster. My hips were bouncing off the perfect cheeks. I still hold them in my hands, squeezing even harder into the soft flesh. My balls continually slap a wet cunt as the thrusts go deeper and faster."Oh god Karin!" Yuzu groans loudly, "Fuck me Ichigo!" She declares hotly, "You two are gonna make me cum!" Her ass clamps down on my cock harder. We both step up the duel loving attack on our sister."Oooooooooomiiiiiiigooooooooo d!" Yuzu wails, "I'm gonnnnnnnnna cum!" She huffs, "I'm gonna cum hard!""Fuck!" I scream as my cock tingle with the feel of rushing cum. My rod twitches. I pump fast and erratically as the river of sperm arrived. It spews into Yuzu' ass."Oh God! Oh good God!" Yuzu shrieks as the tall body was captured by a forceful climax, "Ohmigoooooooooood!"Our bodies flex and tonic. We quiver and shake as we fall slave to the waves of pleasure. Finally we both peak pulls me back as I start to slump forward. My cock sprays the last spurt of cum onto Yuzu' hot ass. Karin lean in and licked the cum off a firm ass cheek. Then leaning further, she licks up the cum leaking out of the quavering anus.

* * *

"Mmmmmmmm," Karin purrs while sucking up the love juices. I watch as a small, pink tongue slip into Yuzu' ass. This cause my tall sibling to utter moans in response to the flicking sensations. "Do'ya like tonguin' your sister's ass when it's full of your brother's cum?" I ask Karin. She looks at me with those blue eyes and say, "Yes, I do, Ichi. I love lickin' your cum from our sister's ass."My little sibling leans into me and we kiss deeply."In fact," she hotly states, "if it pleasures either one of you, I love doin' it.""Come here, Baby," Yuzu says with open arms, "Come give your big sissy a kiss."Karin drops onto Yuzu' body. My beautiful sisters French kiss deeply. They caress each other passionately. "Come here, Ichi," Yuzu says.I move over to join them. I then kiss both of them deeply. We cuddle together on the bed. I knew our lives had just changed forever. My sisters would transfer a college nearby to complete their degrees. We could be a family once again under the same roof. Only this time we would be a loving family second to none. I had two hotties for sisters who wanted me now. I thought of the night's activities and then of future reoccurrences of lovemaking. I sigh thinking of how a lucky man I was. Here were two beautiful women snuggling up to me. It didn't matter they were my sisters-my beautiful sisters. They were two awesome women who had just professed undying love for me. God! How lucky can one man be?

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me how it was.


End file.
